


Brandy

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 6





	Brandy

“北斗输了哦！！”

“快去快去，记得刚刚说的要求啊！”

松村北斗给了森本一个爆锤，他本就不喜欢参加这类嘈杂的活动，公司后辈磨了好几天实在不好拒绝才勉强应下，谁知道这群人一喝嗨了就开始胡来玩游戏，输的人要假装成Gay去找人要联系方式。

很不幸，他输了。

后辈森本笑嘻嘻搭着他的肩，环视了一圈努努嘴示意他看向吧台。

“那个红发的看到了吗？”

“怎么会有人来酒吧穿连帽卫衣和牛仔裤啊。”吐槽脱口而出，但是森本只是拍拍他的肩，就他了，去吧。

他只好走过去，在红发男子身边坐下，对方也有所察觉转过身看向他，“晚上好？”

“嗯…？晚上好。”没想到对方先开了口打了松村北斗一个措不及防，眨了眨眼晃神间忘了准备要说的话，回过神才跟酒保要了杯白兰地。

松村扬起头灌了一口，柔和甘洌的酒液滚入口中，随之修长的脖颈暴露无遗，喉结微动。他知道这一切都会落在旁边男子的眼中，对上对方试探打量的眼光也是意料之中，他干脆拉近距离，又在过分亲昵的边际线上停下。

“是第一次来吗？”

拉近的距离让路易斯杰西更能看清那张被酒精略微熏红的脸，滑落下来的眼镜泛着光，昏黄的灯光下朦胧晃出的暧昧感让他几乎要伸出手去抚摸对方。

他咳嗽了两声，装作犹豫的样子，“是啊……”

在听到渐近的脚步声时他就对来者有了丝好奇，看到落座后对方的脸庞兴致一下便提高起来了。本来他今晚只是单纯想找个地方来喝点酒，但是如果是这个人的话——

那也不妨做些别的。

“那，既然这么巧坐在一起，不如认识一下？”

“叫我ほく就可以了。”

“ほく……”他轻声读了一遍这个名字，抬起头对北斗笑了笑，“我叫Jesse”

路易斯杰西看着对方抬手把剩下的酒液一口干净，心满意足的发出了啊的一声，同时从小腿传来莫名的触感，垂眼就看见对方翘着二郎腿，靴子的前端蹭着小腿肚，若有若无的骚弄着惹起他注意。

抬起头看见对方一脸恶作剧成功的表情，嘴角都是掩不住的笑意。不由自主的指尖落到唇上，对上松村北斗突然瞪大的眼睛。

“ほく，想换个地方在喝一杯吗？”

压在唇上的手指被反握住，俯首轻轻一吻落在手背上当作回答。

于是他被扯着往门口大步走去，路过同事那桌不忘扔下一张写着长串数字的纸条，只来得及挥手告别然后就在众目睽睽下被拖走。

“第一次来的Jesse，嗯？”松村北斗坐上副驾驶，瞄向一旁今晚刚刚交换了姓名的邻座酒友，又或者说，交往中的男朋友路易斯杰西，明知故问。

“还不是因为你没在家出来找地方喝酒……好吧，我不小心看了一眼你们群里发的定位。”狡辩越来越小声，松村看着好笑正想接话，杰西突然想起什么似的猛一转头，“但是我要今晚没来的话你又打算找谁要手机号码？”

“我可是一进门就看到你了，不然你以为我会答应玩这个游戏？”

他把那张恍然大悟又有些欣喜准备再说些什么的脸扳回去，让他正视前方。

“好好开车，先回家。”


End file.
